Endless Night
by StarPlatinum
Summary: [One shot] After the night of Nazi attack, London was grounded. The Hellsing vampire had lost her limb along with something else in the battle.


Author's note : This story took place in manga vol.7 and contained major spoilers.

Disclaimers : Everyone knows Hellsing rightfully belongs to Kouta Hirano.

**Endless Night**

It's been the longest night in history since the Nazi vampires struck London, leaving the world dominant city nothing but a hopeless wasteland that used to symbolize the glory of kingdom. It's been only one single night that marked the fall of Britain. Half of London citizen were savagely killed when the vampire army showered down from the hovering gigantic Zeppelins as if they were royal ambassadors from hell. No one couldn't tell exactly if the sky that night was dyed bloodred from the fire or by the reflection from the now crimson Thames, a vivid portrayal of the hellish river Styx. Deafening screams from the fleeing crowd that could be heard all over the city now gradually subsided. Carcasses were scattered everywhere as if leftover from a frantic demon's feast. Britain was brutally put under massive destruction within just one night.

Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing, the cornerstone of the Hellsing Organization, had fought as bravely as a mortal could. Her proud army of specialized agents sent to fight the unholy intruders was entirely destroyed. The Hellsing leader managed to remain the last surviving human when Iscariot XIII, her all-time nemesis, marched in to save her. A rare cooperation but despite their diverse conviction both the Protestant and the Catholic crusaders knew they'd better put aside their old feud and join hands in order to survive from the Millennium's savage attack. With the Vatican reinforcements and the return of her ace vampire agent Alucard, the humans could gain upper hand of the Nazi. The battle came to an halt when it was getting towards dawn. Both sides had lost most of their capable soldiers.

Alucard was on the outside of the temporary headquarter. He had been to the infirmary unit where his master's wounds were tended. Sir Hellsing had lost a considerable amount of blood and was now put to sleep. Walter, her loyal butler, was no where to be found after she unwillingly left him to fight the Nazi Captain. The No Life King made sure his master was now safe before he left her bedside and out to check on his fledgling. Outside the hastily put up military camps, injured people were everywhere but his sensitive sight could spot his young fledgling almost immediately. There she was, at the far end of the sanctuary, among the piles of torndown buildings and burnt vehicles, Seras Victoria was standing solemnly in her bloodstained uniform, her back turning his way. At her first sight a thought lit the Nosferatu's mind.  
_She looks so elegant in this shade of red_.  
But something in her composure tickled the littlest part of his sanity.

He stepped closer until she suddenly asked without turning her back.

"How is Sir Integra?"

"She is ok now. Has lost a large amount of blood but already received blood transfusion."

"Good to hear that."

There was silence between the two vampires until the older one broke it.

"You've lost your left arm and an eye." He remarked after scanning his child's missing features.

Her left arm was severely torn during the ferocious fight with Joleen and was replaced by black vortex.

"Your vampiric ability could have allowed you to regenerate the limb."

He stated matter-of-factly as the twirling vortex was the proof of her new power. She looked down at the stump that used to be her left arm and gazed at it for a long moment as if she was trying to think of something.

"Well, guess so. One hand wouldn't benefit me in fighting." Her reply anticipated another fierce battle to come.

Slowly from the mass of darkness, Seras brought forth her new left arm identical to the one she had lost. When it's turn for her eye, she unconsciously lifted her hand to touch the wound. Her memory flashed back to the scene Pip slowly sank to her lap, warm blood kept oozing out of his wounds. Her ears could almost heard his last gentle words.

"Drink my blood and live on, Police Girl."

"Don't cry. I'll always be with you."

He had died to save her and with his blood she could regain her strength and defeated Joleen. She knew that he had gone to where she never ever reached as long as she lived with this blessed curse of immortality. But at least she wanted to keep something to remind her of the one man she loved.

"I think I'd rather leave it like this."

She murmured and tilted her head upward to the blazing crescent moon. From this angle, it looked like Death's big horrifying silver scythe hovering threateningly overhead among the fiery night sky.

Alucard didn't protest her decision. He remained passive as he felt her heart numbly ached through their mental bond. After a long pause, he gestured her to follow him.

"It's getting dawn soon. I'll find a place for us to rest during the day."

He turned back and headed towards a nearby abandoned building. Seras kept staring at the fading moon for a while before she turned and slowly followed her master into the shadowy street.

Tomorrow is going to be another endless night.

- Fin -

That's it. This is my interpretation ofhow Seras might resolve onher missing features. Pls review.


End file.
